custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder Pets: The New Arrivals (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(after the opening titles) *Linny's Voice: (as the title card is shown) The Wonder Pets meet The New Arrivals! (we reveal that it was on a piece of grey cardboard, and Linny is holding it and sets it on the ground) *Linny: Guys, new arrivals are coming to Ming Ming's playhouse and Darth Vader's own house. *Tuck: Who are they, Linny? *Ming Ming: Yeah, who? *Darth Vader: What do you mean? *Linny: Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph. They are the Go!Animate toon humans. The Go!Animate characters like these are the same size as us. *Ming Ming: I hope they don't cause trouble. *Tuck: (sings) Yeah, and they might be dishonest to us. (Spoken) I think. *Linny: (clears her throat) I love Go!Animate toons! *Tuck: Because you've watched them online? *Darth Vader: Fuck you! *Ming Ming: Hey Vader, language *Linny: Yep! They are soooo hilarious! *Ming Ming: (sings) I don't think they will be once they get here! *Linny: Don't worry! We'll get over it. *Tuck and Ming Ming: You think so? *Linny: Yep! (We hear the door bell ringing) I'll get it! (she does it, and four toon humans are there, the same size as the Wonder Pets) *Eric: Hi Guinea pig, turtle and duckling! *Linny: We're Linny.... *Tuck: Tuck... *Ming Ming: And Ming Ming! You are to join in my playhouse to do some work! *Darth Vader: You will come to my house for work! *Zack: Shut up you robotic freak! *Darth Vader: Zack, cut that out right now! *Zack: Well, I think we have to do work. *Ming Ming: Come in to meet my playhouse teacher! Ratburn Mouse! *Ratburn Mouse: I am so glad to see those new friends! Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph, you are to work with the Wonder Pets. *Eric, Zack, Daniel, and Joseph: Yes, Mr. Ratburn! *Ratburn Mouse: Okay, guys. Do your hygiene! First to go is....Linny! *Linny: Good aye, sir! *(she begins to do her hygiene) *Linny: (starts off with brushing her teeth) (singing) I can brush my teeth from side to side! It's fun to brush my teeth! (Spits toothpaste from her mouth, then combs her fur) Combing my hair! Is so much fun to do that! (Then washes her hands) Washing my hands is so much special like other things you do in hygiene! *(fade to everyone being done!) *All: All done Mr. Ratburn! *Ratburn Mouse: Good work, you guys! I have to tell you. Math for you! *Wonder Pets: Yay!! *Eric: We hate math! *Joseph: Yeah, it's useless! *Zack: We only so science, language art, and algebra! *Daniel: I agree! *Ratburn Mouse: ERIC, DANIEL, ZACK AND JOSEPH, YOU ARE DOING MATH!! AND THAT IS FINAL! *Linny: Let's do math! *Eric: UGH! Fine! *Linny: (everyone begins to do their math) (singing) This is the way we do our math, do our math, do our math. *All: (except Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph) This is the way we do our math, the best work of all! *Linny: (everyone begins to do their math) (singing) This is the way we do our math, do our math, do our math. *All: (except Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph) This is the way we do our math, the best work of all! *Linny: (everyone begins to do their math) (singing) This is the way we do our math, do our math, do our math. *All: (except Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph) This is the way we do our math, the best work of all! *(fade to their math being done) *Linny: We are done, Mr. Ratburn! *Ratburn Mouse: Lemme check your work. (he does, but finds out that Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph's work is wrong) ERIC, ZACK, DANIEL & JOSEPH! ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS ARE WRONG! I'LL GIVE YOU AN F! *Eric: I better destroy that guy! *Zack: Good idea! *Joseph: We better use the gun! *Daniel: 1, 2, 3, EXPLODE! (the gun shoots at Ratburn Mouse. An explosion is seen (which the explosion sound is the same as the first one from an TavoConedian video which a Go!Animate video turns everything into statues. We seen nothing left of Ratburn Mouse. Black smoke is around that) *Ming Ming: (panicking) NOOOOO! THEY DESTROYED MY TEACHER!! THIS IS SEWIOUS!! *Linny: Don't panic, Ming Ming! They are not nice! *Principal Dog: (arrives) What is going on?! *Tuck: Those troublemaker toons destroyed Ratburn Mouse! *Principal Dog: ERIC! ZACK! DANIEL! AND JOSEPH! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T DESTROY TEACHERS AT THIS PLAYHOUSE! GO TO DETENTION RIGHT NOW!!! *Eric: (more furious) NOT ANOTHER DETENTION! *Principal Dog: YES! ANOTHER DETENTION! YOU TROUBLEMAKERS GO THERE NOW! *(Eric, Zack, Daniel and Joseph leave the classroom) *Tuck: Good riddance! *Linny: We never liked those troublemakers. *(the four troublemaking Go!Animate toons arrive in the detention room, where Hall Pig the detention teacher is there) *Hall Pig: Look who are there! Eric, Zack, Joseph and Daniel, the troublemakers from the Go!Animate videos I've ever seen. They always get into trouble. Go sit down, you four idiots. *(the four toon humans do so) *Hall Pig: (looks at the rules) The rules are: No talking, no chewing gum, no bathroom breaks, no playing on computer, no games, no yelling and no burping. Stay there! *(Zack raises his hand) *Zack: Can I go to the bathroom? *Hall Pig: No!! *Zack: I can barely hold it! (leaves quickly) *Hall Pig: HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!! *(cut to the Wonder Pets as they eat their lunch at the classroom of Ming Ming's playhouse school) *Tuck: Mm! This sandwich is delicious! *Linny: (singing) And my celery with peanut butter is good too. *Ming Ming: (singing) I agree. *Darth Vader: Those scumbags! *(Ollie arrives) *Ollie: Hi, guys! *Wonder Pets: Hi, Ollie! *Ollie: Do you mind if I have lunch with you? *Linny: Sure. *Ollie: Thanks! (sits down, then eats an apple) *Tuck: Even when you know something happens at school, tell the teacher. *Ming Ming: Those troublemakers are not nice to the teachers. *Linny: I never got any detentions. *Tuck, Ming Ming and Ollie: Us neither. *Linny: I got an idea, would we play on our computers after lunch? *Tuck: Sure thing, Linny. *(cuts to Zack in the bathroom, washing his hands after he went to take a pee) *Zack: (humming while washing his hands, for 14 seconds. After he is done, he dries his hands, for 10 seconds. Then he gets out of the bathroom, ready to see Hall Pig) *Hall Pig: GET BACK TO DETENTION!! NOW!!! *Zack: No! (runs to get weapons) *(cut to Zack, Eric, Daniel and Joseph with a fiery gun) *Eric: One, two, three, shoot! (blasts the gun at Hall Pig. An explosion effect is seen. After a few seconds, we see what is nothing left of Hall Pig, as black smoke is seen) *(cut to the Wonder Pets walking back to class) *Tuck: What is this noise? *Linny: We better check. *Ming Ming: Good idea. *Darth Vader: They will go to jail. *(the three run to see what is going on, and we see Eric, Zack, Joseph and Daniel and the black spot which Hall Pig disappeared in a fiery explosion and black smoke) *Ming Ming: AAAAAAH, THEY DESTROYED THE DETENTION TEACHER!! YOU BAD GUYS!!! *Linny: I can see that. I'm calling their parents. *Tuck: Wouldn't you rather call the police? *Linny: I would call both. (calls the police first) Hello, 911! Four GoAnimate! toons destroyed the teacher, got sent to detention, and then destroyed the detention teacher! Please make a note for your station! Thanks! (next calls the troublemakers' parents) Hello, troublemakers' parents! Your sons destroyed the teacher, got sent to detention, and then destroyed the detention teacher! Come and have stern words with them! Thanks! (ends call) *(Eric's parents Diesel and Kimberly arrive) *Diesel: Eric, come home with us! *Kimberly: When we get home, you will go upstairs to your room right now! *Eric: Oh, great. *(Eric, Diesel and Kimberly leave) *(Daniel's parents arrive) *Linny: Daniel, your parents will be mad. *Topham: Daniel, come with us! *Marge: When we get home, you just climb those stair type things right now! *Daniel: (as he and his parents leave) I feel guilty for what I did. *Tuck: Yes, you do! *(Stu and Didi, Joseph's parents arrive) * * * * * * * Category:Wonder Pets Scripts Category:Custom Scripts